Like A Kite
by drarryisgreen
Summary: Draco and Harry haven't seen each other in over five years after working together at the Ministry. Can they forget the past and form a friendship in this new land? Rated M for sexual concepts. Story is set in Muggle New Orleans, Louisiana. Please review and let me know your thoughts!
1. A New Life

_**Disclaimer: I do not claim any sort of authority over the characters. They were introduced either in the Harry Potter novels or were inspired through the work of J.K. Rowling.**_

**Chapter 1: A New Life**

_Friday night, who moves on a Friday night, in New Orleans nonetheless? Hell if they're paying, double, I suppose I am available. _

Draco Malfoy sat at the driver's seat of a moving truck waiting for a call from his new customer. Two years in New Orleans and he still hadn't gotten used to driving on 'the wrong side of the road.' The fact that he 'drove' at all was something that took getting used to. The fact that he was living in America, amongst Muggles, working to start his own Muggle business was another 'something' he would probably not get used to any time soon. But, he needed to get away from the shadows of his past so he ran away, and what else would be more poetic than to shift your life, and your residence to 'the promise land?'

Draco had moved to the United States three years ago. His first year he travelled the continental U.S. taking in the local and international culture it had to offer, the cuisines…the women. The first six months he worked odd jobs, he thought it was the best way to get around and get to know the people. The second half of the year, he pondered on what he wished for his career path to be and travelled cities, attempting to find the right fit for him to shift there. He eventually settled in New Orleans, Louisiana. Work was readily available there after the Katrina disaster, and he found that his interest in Muggles was often fulfilled when he would help them shift. Every situation was different, every family was different, he learned and received great insight on Muggle lifestyle and his magical abilities also helped him with his job. He'd cast charms on heavy furniture and move it with ease into the flats for his customers who were often amazed, impressed, and eventually tipped well. He had started in construction and eventually worked for 'Budget travel.' His goal after two years had been to start his own business, and after a year of hard work, he was almost finally there.

When he had informed his father that he wished to leave the U.K. and look for life someplace where the traces of his past did not haunt him, his father, of course, did not understand him nor support him. He was written off the will immediately. His mother did assure Draco that he would still have everything waiting for him if and when he returns, his father was hasty but his mother was excellent in taking matters into her own hands.

The phone rang, Draco looked at the display and he hit the ignore button. _I'll ring her back tomorrow, I am on a job. _A few seconds later, someone knocked on his passenger side window. It was his customer, Mark Black.

"Hey there, have you been waiting long?" The tall man with pale skin and auburn hair asked.

"No, not too long." Draco responded rolling down the window on the door at the passenger side, "Besides, I am on Bourbon Street; it's always fun to just people watch." Draco smiled.

"That is true, it certainly will be interesting living here." Mark responded. "So, my boyfriend is going to meet up with us soon, we can start moving the small stuff, if you're ready."

"You are paying me by the hour, so I am ready whenever you are!" Draco responded and exited the truck. The two men met at the back of the truck and opened the door. The 16 foot long truck was completely full of boxes and furniture with little to no space left.

"I still can't believe you managed to fit all of our stuff in here and you didn't even take as long as we had thought." Mark spoke with astonishment as Draco climbed up and grabbed the first box.

"It helped that your boyfriend had already packed all of his boxes and had them at your flat, it made things a lot simpler. Also, I told you before, I am working to start my own business so I can use all the positive references I can get!" Draco laughed. He placed the box on the ground and locked the back door of the truck back up. "So, show me the way, and then I can bring in the boxes while you guard the truck, and then we can tackle the furniture together, if you wish."

"Of course, this way, my boyfriend is going to be here in 15 minutes. He sent me a text saying he'll meet us at the apartment. We will get an extra pair of hands to help then. He can guard the truck while we move the stuff, although he'll probably argue that he can do it better."

"Great, I was wondering whether there really was a second half to the 'we' I was starting to think you were making him up. I've helped you move three times and never met a supposed _boyfriend_." Draco joked.

"Yeah it's a new relationship that kinda moved really fast. I was surprised he took me up on my offer to live together since we're both always so busy with our schedules, we don't have time for a whole lot of dating."

"Yeah, at least this time you won't try to get into my trousers." Draco winked at his customer who was also a bit like a friend now since he's helped him move so much.

"Yeah, I am very sorry about that, by the way. I still can't believe that you helped me move after..._that incident._"

"No worries mate. If anything I was flattered. It's not the first time it happened. I get customers always trying to get me to shag them, I mean...you know what I mean" Draco corrected himself, his British slangs would still slip out once in awhile, having a British accent was troublemaking enough as it is, "It comes with the job, lots of lonely people moving in and out of places, always looking for a quick shag."

"And I bet the accent doesn't help the situation."

"You know ladies love the accent, well some gents too I suppose." Draco joked grabbing the box off the floor and followed Mark into the building where their flat was.

"Don't tell me you never took anyone up for the offer?" Mark asked.

Draco laughed.

"You have haven't you?"

"No, I haven't" Draco responded to which Mark raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "No, honestly mate. I was tempted, once quite tempted but I finally told them no. I've scheduled a move with them again for next week, I hope they don't press on it again."

"They?" Mark raised his eyebrow again.

"Yeah, they were a couple. Good looking couple too and you know, it is New Orleans, stranger things have happened. It was quite the interesting proposition, but, I took the professional route. The old me probably wouldn't have thought about it twice."

The two men had reached the third floor flat, and Mark opened the front door as Draco walked in with the big box in his hands. There stood a familiar figure holding two glasses of champagne, it seemed as though this bloke had been standing there for quite a while.

"Surprise!" The mystery figure spoke as his voice was raised with excitement then dwindled down when he took in who had just walked in through the door.

Harry James Potter almost dropped the champagne flutes when he took in the view of a familiar face with white blond hair but his skin, it wasn't as pale as Harry had remembered.

"Harry! What are you doing here already?" Mark came from around Draco and kissed Harry on the cheek as he grabbed the champagne flutes from his hands.

"I... I wanted to surprise you so I got here 30 minutes prior to what I had told you and got your...favourite...champagne." Harry answered Mark slowly, unable to take his eyes off Draco. Draco in return also stood in front of the door stunned, unmoving, holding the box in his hands. The charm was wearing off the box and Draco only came to his senses when he acknowledged that the box contained several books and was actually quite heavy.

"Harry, this is the mover friend I was telling you about." Mark gestured towards Draco, and he continued, "This is my boyfriend, Har..."

"Harry Potter. Merlin, I can't believe my eyes."

"Draco Malfoy." Harry responded with an expressionless face. Two words, and everything had come rushing back.

"Wow, small world. I never in my life thought that the two British people I'd ever meet in Louisiana would just happen to know each other."

"You didn't tell me your boyfriend was also from England." Draco placed the box on the floor next to the wall and looked up again at Harry, shock hadn't left their eyes.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a funny surprise, I didn't tell either one of you and what do you know, you two know each other, how amazing is that!?"

"Extraordinarily," replied Harry.

"Exceptionally, " answered Draco. A few moments of silence passed. "Well, the boxes aren't going to move themselves and you are paying me by the hour..." Draco began.

"Yeah, definitely, I'll catch up with you in a second. Harry do you want to come down with us and guard the truck while we move things?" Mark turned to Harry as Draco had exited the flat.

"Okay." Harry said and Mark clinked their champagne glasses and took a gulp before setting it down on the box.

Mark walked down the steps to the front of the building and Harry followed. He still couldn't believe it! _Of all the cities, in all the places in all of the world, how did Draco Malfoy just walk back into my life_?

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Harry arrived at the moving truck where Draco and Mark were waiting. Draco seemed at ease carrying a big box whereas Mark looked as though he was quite struggling with the weight of the one in his arms. Harry gestured to Mark to hand him the box and Mark shook his head.

"Let him carry it, why don't you prop the door open?" Draco said and he looked at Harry straight into his eyes.

Harry took the box from Mark and thought it to be quite light. Harry nodded at Draco acknowledging that the charms were placed on the boxes and furniture so if someone with 'magical abilities' would carry them they wouldn't feel the weight. _That's quite smart_, Harry thought but he didn't dare show the expression highlighted on his face.

The move was made easy as Harry and Draco carried most of the items to the flat on the third floor. They didn't speak to each other, and barely acknowledged the other's presence when Mark wasn't around. Draco simply could not believe the coincidence and wondered if Harry was working undercover to keep an eye on Draco. Harry on the other hand wondered if the Ministry was playing some sort of cruel joke on him as he had resigned from his Auror position two years ago in hopes to travel and do charity work.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry finally asked when Mark had left to go get pizza.

"I could ask you the same thing Potter." Draco snapped "I don't owe you any answers."

"So, nothing's changed I see." Harry responded and left the room where he and Draco stood and went into the kitchen.

Draco felt odd standing in the living room alone, so he followed Harry. "What are you doing here anyway? How did you ever end up in America, in New Orleans of all the places?"

"Mark." Harry responded.

"Care to elaborate Potter?" Draco asked.

"I met Mark when I was volunteering at a free clinic in London. I had just returned from a travelling program from Botswana." Draco looked confused so Harry decided to start from the beginning. "Two years ago I had joined a program called _Wizards for the betterment of Society,_which helped orphaned children find families and it had stations for both the Wizarding world and the Muggle universe. So I had traveled through that program working at family care and child care in African countries and then a year of doing that, I returned to London and was living there and working at the free clinic." Harry paused to catch a breath.

"Sounds like something Granger would do." Draco added.

"Yeah, who do you think told me about it?" Harry laughed. "Anyway, and at that time Mark was working for Amnesty International. We had met at some Charity Gala and we talked about our passion for..." Harry paused again "helping people." Draco rolled his eyes and Harry thought _no surprise there. _Harry continued "We met up a few times but a long distance thing wasn't really in the stars, then I found a job here, working for St. Margaret's Hospital in their social work department and well, the rest I am sure you can figure out."

Draco nodded.

"The Ministry knows you're here?" Harry asked, the last time he had seen Draco was over five years ago when Draco was in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, he had then suddenly left the job and no one knew where he had gone.

"Not that it's any of your business, Potter. But yes, I have registered here with the U.S. Department of the Wizarding Expatriation Services, it's the American version of the Ministry of Magic." Draco answered with a harsh tone.

"Yes I know what it is." Harry snapped back. Harry also continued to wonder how Draco managed to get a working Visa especially if he's living and working with Muggles. He thought best to not ask Draco, as he didn't wish to pry in Draco's life nor did he care to get to know him better. He also thought it odd that Draco did not bring up the fact that Harry was living with a man.

The two men heard the door knob jiggle, Draco didn't waste any time to leave the kitchen and open the front door as Harry returned to unpack the kitchen boxes.

"So you guys catching up on old times?" Mark asked excitedly.

Draco politely smiled. "So, it looks we are all done with the moving, so I should be taking off then. I'll send you an email tomorrow with the invoice."

"You don't want to stay for the Pizza?" Mark asked disappointedly, "The best French Quarter has to offer!" Harry came out of the kitchen to join the two men in the living room.

Draco saw Harry and returned his gaze back to Mark, "No, I've actually got a date. It's Friday night and all. She's been calling nonstop to make sure I don't cancel." Draco laughed.

Mark smiled in return and shook Draco's hand "Thanks for being so fast and flexible with our schedule." He took out his wallet and removed a $100 bill and handed it to Draco "For all the trouble we caused you."

Draco wide eyed looked at the tip, it was a lot more than what he was used to receiving. "Wow, that's generous, thanks mate." He turned to Harry and gave a courteous smile "Nice to bump into you Harry, see you lot later." And just like that Draco left, thankful that the awkward moment of his blast from the past was finally over.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**(A/N): Please write a review for the first chapter. This story is definitely been on my mind for over a month and is being finally put into paper. It's very fresh, there are no future chapters yet written, however, if people wish to write a review, let me know the direction they'd like to see this go perhaps I can incorporate all that in. Additionally, if you see any typos or mistakes please let me know either via review or PM. I accept all criticism good or bad or the unfriendly... Well hopefully not the unfriendlly... in any case, enjoy.**


	2. A New Friend

**Chapter 2: A New Friend**

**- six months later -**

A 16 inch moving truck parked in a familiar spot, though it was no longer a 'Budget Travel' truck but a truck owned by a company with the name of "W.M. Moving and Storage." Draco received a last minute moving request in the morning from his secretary for Tuesday afternoon they were willing to pay cash. _Apparently they really need to get out fast, _he recalled her saying. Cash always sounded better to Draco. Draco remembered the address; it was his 'customer-friend' Mark's address who had moved in with Potter. Draco had managed to not run into Potter ever since their first encounter at the same place. He wondered why they were moving out of the flat so soon, it seemed like a great location and it was quite spacious. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a huge kitchen and a study. _Who in the city can find a spacious apartment with an office space!?_

Draco exited the truck and went up to the third floor to the very familiar apartment, his thoughts returning to the incident where he ran into Potter and wondered if he was going to be there this afternoon. When he reached the Apartment 3B there contained a sealed envelope with Draco's and his company's name on it. Draco opened the envelope and found a note:

_Draco, the key is under the mat, no one should be home at the moment. Please grab the boxes with the blue tape on them. The furniture remains, unless it's marked and left in the living room. Sorry, I've had to run to work today so I couldn't be here to give you better directions. If you have any questions, you've got my cell phone number. I hope your new company is doing well, catch up with you later. ~ Mark Black._

Not much to Draco's surprise, there was another $100 bill attached to the note.

Draco entered the flat, it was quite silent and eerie, the excitement that had filled the air six months ago was rather lacking. Draco was good at picking up vibes from places and objects, it's what had made him so good at his job at Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, he could always sense which way the trouble went. He wondered why the flat had lost its vibe, _were Potter and Mark cross?_ Deciding that it was none of his business and he was here to do a job, he walked around the flat marking all the boxes that needed to be moved. He brought out his wand and began to pile the boxes next to each other so he could transport them back to the truck in the shortest trips possible.

* * *

Harry walked home from the Streetcar stop of Canal and Bourbon Street. He had taken a half day at work since it has been too exhausting for him to deal with his breakup and work full time at the Hospital. He had plenty of vacation time left over which he had never taken since he had always been working; this was his chance to cash into that vacation pot. The routine for the past week had been relatively simple, work from 7:30 am until 2 pm; stop over at Café Lafitte for a quick pint or two then head home to separate Mark's things from his. _I should have listened to Hermione and known that I was moving too fast._He constantly thought and cursed himself for falling for Mark who at the moment just seemed so perfect. He wasn't regretful for the entire relationship, it had opened an opportunity for him to come to America and had a well respected position he himself regarded quite highly. Yet, the heart was broken, and it hurt every day and who knew how long this pain was going to last?

He found his usual spot on the second floor porch of the pub overlooking Bourbon Street and overlooking _conveniently_ his flat. He had been wondering whether or not he would stay in the same flat now that Mark was leaving, leaving him. His heart sank yet again, _he was leaving_. Granted, Harry did sort of kick him out, and he hadn't fought to stay.

Watching the young drunk people on the street on Bourbon in the middle of the afternoon still surprised Harry. He lived on a 'party' street, and always found it amusing. He had almost stopped going out in the middle of the night completely because he'd get numerous proposals on his way home. _I wonder that's what happened to Mark._

Harry's thoughts resumed to trail off towards his ex-boyfriend again when he noticed the moving truck.

* * *

_W.M. Moving and Storage  
Fulfilling all your moving needs without the stress!  
Independently owned and operated_

* * *

_W.M.? What's W.M., I thought Mark used Budget Travel all the time since he was so friendly with Draco? Oh Merlin, I didn't even think about it, is Draco going to be moving him again? _Harry panicked, he wasn't sure why but he did. He didn't want to run into Draco of all the people, especially at this state, his heart being so broken. Harry remembered when they were working at the Ministry together and Ginny had broken up with Harry, it was all over the Prophet. Draco had several field days poking fun at Harry about his relationship ending. _I am not ready for this; I am not ready to face him again after another failed relationship!_ Harry missed his friends. They weren't as close anymore given they lived Oceans apart and they were married and were starting a family and Harry was here all alone, with nothing but his work to turn to. _How did I end up like this? How did I get myself so secluded from the world?_

His second pint had finished, he thought about ordering one more Abita Amber before heading home and dealing with whoever was in his flat right now moving Mark's things but he was afraid that he might get a bit tipsy and if it -was- Draco, he didn't want to give him the pleasure.

* * *

Draco was nearly finished piling Mark's things in one corner when he heard the key jiggle in the front door. He paused to wait to see who was about to enter. He saw Potter.

"Oh, it is you." Harry said awkwardly acknowledging Draco's presence in his flat.

"Potter."

"I thought you worked for Budget Travel, did you switch companies?" Harry walked into this flat and closed the door behind him. He dropped his key into the key bowl by the door, staring at it for an extra few seconds, looking rather bleak. He thought of how Mark's house keys and car keys weren't there anymore and would never be.

Draco noticed Harry's sad expression but didn't comment on it. "Oh yeah, I started my own business three months ago. It's small, only got a few staff members and not much business yet." Draco wasn't sure if Potter was listening, he stopped talking.

"Oh, that's good. I didn't know that. Mark…hadn't told me." Harry paused, unsure of what to say next, he needed to change the topic or look livelier, he thought, he can't be so sulky in front of Malfoy. "Sorry, I didn't know you'd be coming by today, I wouldn't have come home straight away from work. Can I offer you some tea?"

"Yeah sure, that'd be great. You alright Potter?" Draco finally asked.

"Yeah, of course. Just you know, break ups are tough and I am just wondering if I want to continue living in this flat or move someplace else." Harry smiled at Draco and turned to enter the kitchen, it had a green beaded curtain that fit quite well with the maroon coloured walls of the hallway. Draco followed him.

"You didn't seem this upset when you and the Weasley girl had called it quits." Draco remarked, he attempted to sound concerned but noticed that his comment came out slightly curt. "Sorry, didn't mean it like that. Not my business anyway."

"It's quite alright," Harry said softly, "I suppose it doesn't get easier with age."

"I don't like it." Draco commented as Harry placed a kettle on the stove to heat the water.

"Like what?"

"This." Draco pointed at Harry and moved his hand around gesturing towards his entire upper body. "This misery, depression, whatever you're doing it's not working for you, and I don't like it. And bloody hell Potter, where's your wand? Just warm the water up!"

Harry shattered the silence in the room with his laughter, a lot harder than one usually should but he laughed as though he hadn't laughed in days. He hadn't laughed in days. Nothing seemed to make him laugh anymore. He reached in the back pocket of his trousers and pulled out his wand. It wasn't visible in the least that he had a wand in his back pocket but he had learned quite a few tricks from Hermione and her beaded bag. It was different than Draco remembered. Potter had a new wand; it was dark green in colour, 11 inches, dogwood and phoenix feather. Draco raised an eyebrow noticing Harry's wand. Draco still had his old wand that Harry had returned to him a few weeks after the Dark Lord's demise. _A different lifetime ago._

Harry noticed Draco eyeing his wand and spoke "Yeah, it's different than the one I had at the ministry. I bought it a few years ago at a wand shop in the magical market in West NOLA, _Margaux Boulevard_. You've been there?" Draco nodded a yes. "The wandmaker there told me it chose me because it had decided that I need to have more fun in life. I hadn't performed much magic around Mark or any of the kids at work. Yet I still carry it with me wherever I go."

Harry turned the stove off and poured the water into two mugs and then with a tap of the wand, the tea was ready. He grabbed one mug and handed it to Draco and turned to sit at the small kitchen table. Draco followed him and sat across.

"This is…civil." Harry stated, "How long do you reckon until you or I throw this hot tea at the other?" He laughed gently.

"I promise to wait at least five minutes." Draco responded.

"So where are you taking the boxes to?" Harry asked uncertainly, "Wait no, never mind, I don't wish to know."

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Potter, I've never seen you like this. You're acting like someone has died."

Harry didn't respond he simply stared at his mug.

"It's just a break up," Draco spoke again, "I am sure you'll meet someone new in no time."

"Hmm." Harry made a sound as though he acknowledged what Draco said but wasn't really sure he believed it.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"Short version, disloyalty." Harry answered without looking up.

"So? Loads of people get cheated on, you've just got to move on and find someone better. Or just take this time to shag around, have some fun, be a free agent! You never really knew how to have fun anyway. For Merlin's sake, you live across the street from a gay nightclub!"

"I thought he was the one. I moved across the world for him." Harry looked up to meet Draco's eyes, disapproving of Draco's statement of being a free agent.

"Did you tell him about your magic? Did you tell him you're a wizard?" Draco asked simply.

Harry shook his head, "No."

"Consequently, he can't really have been the one then?"

"It's not that simple." Harry answered.

"Of course it is, you prat!" Draco's voice raised a few decibels. "Potter, I haven't seen you in years, both of us have changed, bloody hell I am living amongst Muggles, owning a mostly Muggle-operated business. If I've learned anything is that you control things, they don't control you. If he really was the one then he wouldn't have cheated, he would have worked out your problems, whatever they were, and you would have told him who you really are. Why would you hide it from him?"

"I was just waiting for the right time I suppose."

"And it never arrived?" Draco asked.

"No, I always felt he was hiding something. He was quite the flirt, and that was alright but whenever I was talking to someone for a long time he'd go into these jealousy rampages. He was so paranoid that I might cheat on him, and he was the one who ended up doing it."

"It sounds like he really did you a favour."

"How do you suppose that?"

Draco's mobile buzzed.

"Hang on a second." Draco checked his text message; he looked up at Harry and met his eyes. He looked down again and dialed a number. He left the room to speak on the phone; his conversation was clearly audible to Harry.

"Morgan, listen its Draco. I am just about ready to pack up the truck here at the Bourbon Street flat." He chuckled, "Yes -apartment- Listen, can you come by and deliver it to the new address, it's in the computer. I'll leave the keys under the seat and you know the code to truck yeah?" He paused for a few moments, "Alright, thanks mate; it should be ready within twenty minutes."

Draco returned to the kitchen, "Sorry, still not used to talking on these things _Muggle technology_" He laughed.

"You're not delivering the boxes?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't want to deal with that tosser." Draco retorted. "You want to go out? Grab a bite and maybe a drink or something?"

Harry, surprised by Draco's actions was loss at words.

"Alright, maybe not then." Draco added.

"No no, it's fine. I would like that. I haven't exactly got any friends so…I am not busy or anything. I just have to take a quick shower if that's alright?" Harry answered.

"Sure, I've got to get all the stuff loaded on the truck anyway." Draco stood up; just before leaving the kitchen he turned and spoke again, "so I'll just wait in the living room for you then, whenever you're ready."

Harry nodded.

Twenty minutes later, the living room was vacant of boxes but Harry had apparently gained a friend. Draco grinned at Harry when he came into the living room to greet him again before they were off. Harry looked fairly peculiarly at Draco which forced Draco to ask "What the hell are you staring at Potter?"

"I…just don't think I've ever seen you smile Malfoy." Harry answered.

Draco shook his head, "Well this is what a 'free agent' looks like, no more bidding of the Dark Lord, my father, or the Ministry." He laughed freely, continuing to surprise Harry with his eccentric and quite addicting smile.

As they left the flat, Draco noticed that his subordinate had arrived to drive the truck to Mark Black's new flat. Harry waived as Morgan raised his eyebrow, horribly unable to hide the expression on his face of scandal to see Draco leaving with someone else from the same housing building. Draco laughed and approached Morgan and whispered something to him, he gave Morgan the $100 note he had received in the envelope and returned to Harry.

"What did you say to him?" Harry asked.

"I told him if Mr. Black asks where I am, to tell him that I had dinner plans with Mr. Potter." Draco winked.

"What are you playing at?"

"Nothing, he's a tosser, let him think you've moved on or even seduced me." Draco laughed, "Merlin knows he's tried." Draco spoke casually as he continued to walk around the corner to Royale Street.

"He…what?"

"Oh yeah, when I first met him several times he tried to get me to shag him, it was rather pathetic." Draco paused noticing once again he might have crossed a line, "Sorry didn't mean that."

"No matter. Most things in my life are quite pathetic at the moment." Harry answered not exactly replying to Draco but, making a statement to himself.

"You've got to stop that if you're going to be hanging out with me." Draco demanded as though spending time with Draco was a huge honour being presented to Harry.

_There's the Malfoy I remember._Harry thought to himself and chuckled.

"You can be sad all you want, but you can't be blaming yourself or calling yourself pathetic around me. Alright?"

Harry nodded, still loss at words and wondering why Draco was being so nice.

They walked for about twenty minutes to Frenchmen street, they could have taken the Streetcar a few stops but Harry didn't say anything, he rather enjoyed walking through the neighbourhoods taking in the local culture. Draco suggested popping into his favourite bar on Frenchmen _d.b.a. _They played live music almost every hour throughout the day and it made him forget everything else and simply enjoy the ambience.

"The drink list is exhausting." Harry remarked taking in the rows of chalkboards that were placed on the wall with lists of several beers and cocktails. "How am I going to decide?"

"Alphabetically." Draco answered.

"What?"

"Start at A, then drink until you've reached Z. Simple."

"And what if I like something at C?" Harry laughed.

"Then, stick to it, and next time start at D." Draco winked.

The bartender arrived at their station and recognised Draco and smiled sweetly. Harry noticed the interaction between Draco and the bartender but didn't say anything. After they placed their orders, Harry turned to Draco again.

"Can I ask a question?" Harry began and Draco nodded a yes. "Why did you leave the Ministry? You were really good at your job from what I recall. There wasn't a case you couldn't solve. Did you get bored?"

"I liked being an Auror and working at MAC (_Magical Accidents and Catastrophes_)." Draco paused as though he was searching for words. "Although I had the respect of the Minister and _some _of my colleagues, the fact that I was almost always treated as an ex-Death Eater first and Auror second was quite taxing on the soul. I eventually had to leave because I knew that if I ever wanted to be anything more than a pathetic pawn of Voldemort, I had to start a new life somewhere else."

Harry nodded in agreement. "That's why I sort of left as well, and started dating a Muggle. It was nice to be with someone who didn't care for celebrity." The sad look had reached Harry's eyes again. Draco noticed it and quickly jumped on changing the topic.

"Besides, not marrying a pure-blood and living amongst Muggles has really upset my father." Draco smiled cheering with his drink to Harry's, as Harry laughed. "I thought you'd like that."

"I do like that." Harry responded. "Have they come to visit you at all?"

"My mother attempted, she lasted about two days, I had her stay in the most luxurious hotel but she couldn't take it, I think America, New Orleans scared her." Draco laughed. "She says that she's going to try again but it's been over a year since her last visit, I usually just pop in for a few days every Christmas to keep her happy."

"Is Inter-Country Apparition allowed?" Harry asked.

"It is in some cases. I usually map out my trip, I acquired a copy from the U.S. Department of … whatever the Ministry here" Draco said sounding annoyed, "When I asked them about it. They gave me specific addresses on the map that you can Apparate to in order to get to your destination. They don't recommend a direct Apparition between United States and the U.K. so you have to make several stops. You can buy the map anywhere; I think it's available for sale in _Margaux Boulevard_." Draco further added "It's ridiculously costly; I think it's up to 90 Galleons now, of course you can pay in Muggle money as well."

"Another round?" The bartender returned to Draco and Harry smiling widely looking at Draco and ignoring Harry. Harry chuckled and looked around the pub and noticed a man sitting in the corner staring at Harry. Draco had ordered another round for them and noticed the man that Harry had noticed.

"You should go talk to him."

"What? No."

"Why not?"

"I am not ready."

"To talk to someone?"

"Yeah. To talk to anyone."

"Come on Potter." Draco shook his head and waived at the man in question.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"

The man stood up and approached the two wizards. Draco stood up himself and whispered in Harry's ear "I believe the Americans call it 'getting you laid' Potter." He excused himself to go to the bathroom and left Harry talking to the tall man in a business suit.

When Draco returned the man was no longer there and it seemed Harry was on his third drink. He approached his seat and sat waiving to the bartender for a refill.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, he had to leave so he gave me his phone number…for you." Harry laughed.

"What?"

"Apparently he fancied you and was wondering if -we- were together." Harry stated shaking his head and gave Draco a piece of paper with the man's name and number on it.

"Oh, that's…awkward." Draco responded.

"That's…my life." Harry smiled. "We should order some food before I too begin to find you _conspicuously and irrefutably good looking_." Harry joked.

"Is that what he said?" Draco gasped with a hint of smugness that only a Malfoy could pull off.

Harry laughed again, "Yeah, I told him that I think you're straight, but then he said that I just wanted to keep you for myself then he progressed to write his number on the paper and said 'can't hurt to try.' So here you are."

They ordered food and sat at the bar for another hour talking and drinking. Draco told him about his business and why he was inspired to work with Muggles and how it infuriates his father. Harry listened patiently, doing his best not to let his gaze slide over to Draco's lips constantly. _He has a pretty mouth_; Harry thought then stopped his mind from going any further. _He's straight_, was all Harry had to say to repetitively stop himself.

"What's W.M.?" Harry asked interrupting his thoughts attempting to concentrate on Draco's story.

Draco looked conflicted.

"What is it?"

"You promise you won't laugh." Draco commanded rather than questioned. "I haven't told anyone what it stands for."

"I promise," slightly drunk Harry stated.

"I am not that good with imagination, so it simply stands for Wizard Malfoy." Draco spoke _shyly and adorably_, thought Harry. He smiled at Draco and whispered "It's smart; it keeps you true to your roots. I like it."

Several hours, several pints and fantastic Cajun cuisine later, it was in fact time to say goodbye. Harry thought that this was one of the best non-dates he's ever had. He couldn't believe that he had this much fun with Draco, who was evidently now his friend. They walked back to Bourbon Street so Draco could walk Harry back to his flat. The two former nemesis, former co-workers, current friends stood awkwardly in the narrow hallway of Harry's flat.

"Thanks for today." Harry said simply.

"For what?" Draco asked smirking.

"The alphabetical beer tour at _d.b.a_. and the laughs. I haven't laughed ever since…"

"Oh come off it, you'll be fine Potter."

"Yeah, I think I will be." Harry stated smiling at Draco.

"You're not going to want to hug or anything do you?" Draco spoke making an unpleasant face.

Harry laughed, "You're still a prat though."

"Oh, are you free Friday?" Draco asked ignoring Harry's comment.

"Yeah I think so." Harry answered. He was free; he had no plans, no friends, and no boyfriend.

"Okay, I want to check out this new pub/restaurant that's opened in Algiers. We can go after work if you want, take the free ferry over. Oh and Sunday I've got poker night with some co-workers if you want to join, I'd love to get a wizard on my side, it's mostly Muggles and they poke quite fun of me since I am absolutely horrendous."

"You don't have to take pity on me Draco." Harry said.

"Fuck you Potter." Draco snapped back.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I am not fucking taking pity. I don't take pity on people, especially you, tosser. I am genuinely asking if you wanted to hang out. Don't be such a fucking prat." Draco shouted at Harry, Harry noticed that Draco did not take back the invitation though. "So, you're coming or not or you're just going to sit here and be detestable?"

"Alright, I want to go to Algiers. I love the ferry ride, it's so beautiful. Thanks I'll be there, what time do you wish to meet?" Harry asked.

"Okay then." Draco spoke with approbation. "Meet me at the West bank at 6:45 then we'll head over to _Mississippi Blues_, yeah I know, that's what it's called."

Harry nodded "Great, see you then."

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying it so far. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! xoxo**


	3. A New Love

**Chapter 3: A New Love**

Wednesday and Thursday went by quick and quite pleasantly as Harry went in for full days and worked over 9 hours each day. He wanted to finish off all his paperwork before Friday arrived so he could plan his home visits for the next week and be able to leave work early on Friday night to prepare for going out with Draco. He had been in a rather chipper mood for the rest of the week and it did not go unnoticed. His co-workers wondered if he'd started dating someone new but didn't pry because they didn't want him to think that a person is only happy when they're with someone. They all sort of knew that Harry had recently broken off a long term relationship and they knew that he was quite distraught.

Harry arrived at the West Bank at 6:30, fifteen minutes prior than the time Draco had told him, he saw Draco sitting by the entrance of the stairs towards where the ferry boards. He also quickly noticed that the ferry had just arrived. He ran up to Draco and unintentionally startled him.

"Bloody hell Potter." Draco squealed.

Harry laughed at Draco's reaction and said "Sorry. I just noticed that the ferry's arrived and since we're both early, we can get on this one." Draco nodded and both men climbed up the stairs to join the line of people also waiting to board the ferry.

Harry walked a few steps behind Draco and took in the view of Draco's arse, _for someone who used to detest Muggles and Muggle culture as much as he did, he fits quite well in their clothing_, Harry thought. Draco was wearing fitted dark blue jeans and a dark green, long sleeved button down shirt. Harry still could not shake the feeling off that something was off with Draco's skin tone. As they boarded the ferry, Harry decided to ask him.

"Draco…?"

Draco turned around with a snap, his deep grey eyes looked straight into Harry's, Harry was taken aback for a few moments; he hadn't been this close to Draco in a very long time. "Yeah?"

"Um…do you want to go downstairs in the open air? I like watching the city as the ferry departs." Draco smiled and nodded a yes. The two men followed the small crowd that walked through to the ferry on the second floor and progressed down the steps that took them to the large empty area where cars usually board the ferries as well. They found a corner against the railing and leaned on it. Draco's skin seemed to be glowing in the setting sun, and Harry finally asked, "What's with your skin?" Draco looked confused, "I mean, you used to be so pale, white as a ghost and now there's something different about you."

Draco laughed, "It's the Louisiana sun." He smiled and continued, "I used to work in construction for about a year, working in the sun and got quite tanned. It turns out that when you're happy and healthy it sort of shows on your skin. I am still working outside mostly when I help people move, which is typically during the day, so I get tanned quite naturally. But, my upper arm is still as white as snow, as it used to be when I was a teenager." Draco unbuttoned one of the cuffs of his shirt and rolled up the sleeve to show Harry the different skin tones, and there it was, _the dark mark_, Harry had almost forgotten about it. Harry hadn't distinguished that the few times he'd run into Draco after all these years, he still wore long-sleeved shirts. He was frozen upon seeing the mark and didn't note that Draco was glaring at him, as a result of his reaction.

Harry looked up to meet Draco's eyes, "Oh, sorry. Just… I don't know…sorry." Harry stumbled on his words, unable to explain his reaction.

"After all this time, Potter?"

"Sorry, just caught me off guard, is all." Harry nervously bit his lower lip that made Draco laugh.

"It's alright; just don't act like such a tosser next time I roll up my sleeve."

"Are there other marks…?" Harry asked nervously.

"You mean, the ones on my chest?" Draco asked and Harry nodded, apprehension still settled in his emerald green eyes. "Let's just say, life is quite complicated when I go to the beach." Draco smiled "I am used to the looks now. I get those here too, but at least here, they think I used to be in a gang or something…which isn't really quite that far of a stretch from the truth."

"You never think about smoothing them over? I am sure there are potions or enchantments that can help you cover them up." Harry asked.

"I suppose there are, but I'd rather have the physical scarring as a reminder, rather than the emotional ones that I worked so hard to cast off." Harry, impressed with Draco's statement was about to make a comment when the loud horn of the ferry roared, startling them both, they had reached Algiers Point.

The walk from the dock to the pub was about fifteen minutes. During the walk the two men didn't say much to the other, the last few minutes on the ferry had been quite intense and Harry couldn't think of anything to say to lighten the mood. Draco asked Harry if had ever been on the 'Jazz Walk.'

"No, what is that?"

Draco pointed out towards a road on their right at about a forty five degree angle. "It's just sort of a sidewalk and it's a tribute towards various Jazz artists from throughout the years. You can walk around and use those Muggle headphones to listen to the music by plugging it into the lamps. It's quite cool actually. But, the view is also fairly nice and I come by here sometimes and just sit there and stare at the beauty of the city across the Mississippi river."

"Oh, I have seen that road and wondered what was the significance of it. Every time I came by Algiers point, there was always a purpose and I didn't get any time to explore it otherwise. It does look quite beautiful."

They arrived at the -_Mississippi Blues_- Bar and Restaurant, it wasn't very full but the live music could be heard from steps down the road. A sudden sensation of joy came across Draco's face that Harry noticed. If it were even possible, Draco's face looked happier and livelier than before. It still was quite a sight for Harry to acknowledge since most of his memories of Draco were of a scowling face. Harry enjoyed Jazz music but clearly not as much as Draco. They stayed at the pub until 11 pm, laughing, drinking, talking and _sometimes _even dancing. Harry noted how this was so much different than the Bourbon Street he lived on, this was so natural and real whereas his street that often reeked of sex and lust and this evinced of pure unscathed ecstasy.

The last ferry that left Algiers point back to the city was at midnight, so they still had plenty of time to get back. Upon their return, Harry wondered if he should hail a taxi to return to his street but thought that traffic on his street would be quite ridiculous at the moment. Draco interrupted his thoughts once again.

"Do you want to go somewhere else now?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I thought you might want to get home or…"

"Or what?"

"I don't know; go find a girl or something." Harry said hesitantly. He wasn't sure if his statement would offend Draco. "I noticed that you were often on your mobile, so I thought maybe you had a date or something."

"Yeah, I've got a date tomorrow, but it's probably not going to last very long." Draco commented walking down Canal Street, Harry wondered if Draco had a destination in mind but didn't object.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, the kinds of girls that tend to find me aren't interested in the same things as I am… and most of them grew up here so they don't get as excited as me to go to a new pub. They all sort of want to stay outside of the city whereas I like being in the middle of action. You know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That was sort of my problem with Ginny…" Harry surprised himself as he began to open up, "I wanted to travel, and live in the middle of the city, do something different whereas she was alright with sitting home watching Telly or living in the countryside. I mean I suppose that's okay when you're settled but now when you're still young. I mean I want to have fun! I don't mean you know, go out every night try to sleep with as many people as possible but at least just take in the local culture and stuff."

Draco nodded with excitement; Harry could see that he was glad that they agreed on the basic principles of living. "I am sorry, by the way…about how I teased you about your break up and the Prophet and everything with the Weasley girl."

"That's okay," Harry smiled, "You were the first person to say something about me _fancying blokes_, even if you were being a prat about it, it did make me think if that's what the problem was."

"So, you could be gay because I said so?" Draco had his infamous look of smugness appear all over his face.

Harry shook his said, "Clearly my mistake for saying anything." They had now arrived at the crossing of Canal and Bourbon Street and Harry stopped walking.

"Alright Potter, thanks for coming by with me tonight." Draco smiled and gestured his hand towards Harry to shake it.

Harry smiled, taking the other man's hand and said "Thanks Draco, see you Sunday."

"Yeah I'll ring you later."

On his walk home, Harry passed by several street musicians playing of course, Jazz music. Harry noticed every small little note of a certain rhythm Draco talked about with him, beginning to appreciate the music more as an art form rather than just background music.

* * *

On Saturday Harry received about three text messages during Draco's 'date' talking about the girl he was with. Everything that was wrong with her and how obnoxious she was. Harry laughed every time and replied with a snarky remark. The last message he received was _I better go; she's caught on to the fact that I am texting someone else and might bite my head off. Call you tomorrow around 2 pm._

The next day Harry had stopped by his favourite Mexican restaurant _El Gato Negro_, when he received a call from Draco around 1:30 in the afternoon. Harry told him where he was having lunch and Draco asked if it was okay to pop by. About twenty minutes later Draco met up with Harry to join him for lunch. Draco told Harry all about last night and how he was pretty sure the girl was never going to call him again. "I don't know why I go out with these girls, when I know I am going to get disappointed in the end."

Harry laughed and remarked "They might be saying the same thing about you."

They later left for East NOLA via taxi.

The Poker Evening was quite pleasant, thought Harry. He didn't know much about Poker than having watched a few shows on the American Telly and the 'marathons' they had about _Texas Hold'em. _He knew enough to last in the game for a while and eventually lost his $50 to apparently the same bloke who wins every time the group gets together. The group seemed quite taken in by Harry and they invited him for next time. Harry was worried in the beginning that they might not like him if they found out he was gay but that wasn't the case at all, as two of the people in the group of seven that played that night were a gay couple. Harry enjoyed being in midst of a variety of people with different ethnic backgrounds and sexual orientations. He thought back to his time with Mark, and how they often only hung out with other gay couples – those that were mostly Mark's friends anyway and Harry would no longer be seeing them.

When they left, Harry insisted on paying for the taxi back to the city since Draco had paid for it on their way to the game. Draco had obliged but not before arguing with Harry for ten minutes in the cab. The driver laughed at the conversation the men were having in the taxi and Harry wondered if he thought that they were a couple. Harry thought that after the Poker game, he would be heading back home but he was once again pleasantly surprised when Draco asked him to get something to eat before calling it a night. Harry couldn't help but wonder how long this was going to go on for. Eventually Draco would stop hanging out with him, and he wondered if he was going to need to start finding new friends after that.

* * *

Day after day, week after week, Harry waited for it, but it never happened. Draco would continue to call upon him to hang out, and Harry would continue going out with him. Even some days when they wouldn't plan to meet up, he'd get a random text message on his mobile from Draco asking if he were free and wanted to grab a pint of beer somewhere. It started with hanging out at some cool, new bar or restaurant, eventually months later, they settled upon meeting at any old regular place. Some places on Bourbon Street and on Frenchmen Street, the employees had started to recognise them as regulars. Though, they were always noted as just friends because whenever a bartender approached them Draco would be talking about some random girl he'd 'hooked up' with and how crazy she had turned out to be. Slowly, Harry was starting to have dating disaster stories of his own and Draco always seemed interested in them. He'd even get upset with Harry if at times Harry would fail to 'seal the deal.'

"I don't need to have sex with every single person I meet on the dance floor Draco." Harry once snapped at Draco when he was getting lectured on why Harry is still so single.

"I didn't say that, I am just saying, you've got to at least sometimes get their names or numbers. You seem to enjoy going out by yourself and snogging a bloke on the dance floor then at the end of the night you never go home with any of them. When you tell me these stories, you can't even remember half their names!"

"I know, that's how I like it." Harry grinned.

Draco simply shook his head, "if only the Gryffindorians and the D.A. members could see you now. Harry Potter, _skilful tease_," he laughed and winked at Harry making the statement that made Harry blush.

"Listen, Joe from the Poker club is having a party on Saturday night; did he tell you about it?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, "I wasn't sure if I was going. What about you?" Draco nodded a yes and Harry continued. "Yeah, I don't know, he said he's got someone he wants me to meet. I don't know." He seemed reluctant towards going to the party, he still didn't feel confident into exchanging names and phone numbers with people. He noticed that he secretly liked going to nightclubs and snogging people but would rather have Draco's company any other day. He managed to find the one thing from his 'relationship' with Draco was missing, and he was happy with the way things were. He would never tell Draco or anyone about how he feels, because, he knew it wasn't healthy.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I think I know the bloke he's talking about. He's quite alright." Draco insisted. "It's about time for you to give a real relationship a genuine shot."

"Yeah, but…" Harry paused.

"But what?"

"If I actually met someone nice, and got in a real relationship and everything…then, I wouldn't really have time to hang out with you, would I?" Harry asked with the most candour in his voice. This was a real concern for him. He had gotten so used to being with Draco that eating alone, or going to a museum alone was no longer an option. If he was somewhere and Draco wasn't there, he'd send him a text to ask where he was so they could meet up. Harry didn't want to admit it, but he was, no matter how much he had resisted, quite in awe with Draco Malfoy's company. Harry also had a sneaky suspicion that once he'd admit this to Draco, the Malfoy smugness would return to his face.

It hadn't. Surprisingly to Harry, Draco had a glimmer of admiration in his eyes, he smiled, the shy smile Draco barely gave, but he gave it unnoticing whenever he himself was awed by something Harry had said. He nodded and spoke "Yeah, I have the same problem."

"So now what?" Harry couldn't stop the grinning.

"Well, I suppose, until we meet the right person…we are stuck hanging out with each other."

Harry suspected that most of their friends that they saw on and off, mostly on Poker nights already considered them a couple. They didn't take into account the fact that Draco often _and only_ dated women, and had horror date stories of women whilst Harry had dating stories of blokes. But, he knew that their friends joked behind their backs about how they were together, _they just didn't know it_. Harry would secretly laugh at this notion and dismiss it. He wouldn't dare tell Draco because he was afraid that it might scare Draco away and make him spend less time with him.

* * *

Saturday arrived and Harry asked Draco to stop by his place before they headed off to the party. When Draco arrived at Harry's flat, Harry handed him a small box that was wrapped with the greeting of _Happy Birthday _on it.

"How did you know?"

"I've always known, now I just like you enough to get you something." Harry smiled.

Draco opened a present and it was a keychain that had a small figure riding a broom, Draco rubbed his thumb across the broom and the little figure began to fly the broom around the keychain. The keychain had a magical enchantment, to Muggles it would seem like a regular keychain. Draco let out a little laugh when he saw the little figure that kept flying with his right arm reaching out, attempting to catch something.

"I know we've talked about how you miss flying sometimes and it's rather difficult here to find a remote place so I thought this might keep you entertained." Harry's voice shifted for a moment and he continued "Unless you think it's a total disaster and it's just reminding you of something you can't have." _I didn't think about that,_ Harry thought.

"I think it's brilliant." Draco beamed, "Is that supposed to be me?"

"Sort of, I think the idea is that he's trying to catch a snitch." Harry laughed, "If you press the top of the broom…like this" Harry pressed the top of the broomstick as though he was clicking on a Muggle pen, "The colours change, so you can change it to whatever school colours you want, but of course for you I am sure you'll stick to the Slytherin colours."

"Where did you get this from?"

"I subscribe to the Hogwarts Alumni magazine and this is the latest they've had from _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ That made it to the catalogue because they don't have any practical jokes features on it."

"Harry, it's bloody brilliant, I love it." Draco beamed of happiness and approached Harry and locked him in a tight embrace. Harry was startled with this reaction because it was probably the first time Draco and Harry had hugged. Harry stood awkwardly for a few moments, unsure of how to react to this warm gesture and eventually crossed his arms around Draco. They had been friends for many months and they were quite close emotionally as friends but Draco had always kept his distance physically. He never hugged or touched anyone more than just a handshake.

They shortly left Harry's flat and took a taxi to the party. Harry was soon introduced to Jake, the bloke Joe had been trying to set Harry up with and Draco joined a crowd of people that he knew for a conversation. Throughout the night, Harry kept on looking around to see where Draco was, and whenever their eyes would meet Draco would raise his eyebrows and grin. As the night continued, one of the hosts of the party turned the lights down and began to play dance music. Jake asked Harry to dance. Harry found Jake to be quite attractive although he thought that his obsession with American Football was quite excessive.

"Maybe in a bit," Harry said to Jake and excused himself to find Draco. When he caught up with Draco, he saw he was standing in the corner alone sipping on some Scotch. "There you are."

"How's it going with Jake? You guys seemed to be having a good conversation."

Harry rolled his eyes, "He talks a lot about Football, well American Football, and it's kind of exhausting."

"As opposed to you who constantly is obsessed with Quidditch and owns several Quidditch Championship books from the early 20th Century? You should talk about exhausting." Draco joked.

"You like it when I talk about Quidditch." Harry snapped back in his defence.

Draco laughed at Harry's reaction and Harry joined in. "What about you? Meet anyone interesting?"

"No, I don't know. I was talking to someone for a few moments then she took a call from her boyfriend so there's that." Draco answered. Their conversation was soon interrupted when Jake found Harry and insisted on dancing because _it was his favourite song._

Harry rolled his eyes when he caught eyes with Draco and asked "Do you want to come?"

Jake's reaction was evident to Draco and Harry was unaware of it since he had his back towards him. Draco smiled and shook his head "Maybe in a bit," He responded.

Jake grabbed onto Harry's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen. Harry was attracted to Jake but wasn't sure if he wants to start something so publicly with someone. There were several other people on the dance floor, some dancing as singles in a group and some people dancing one-on-one as a couple. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Jake put his arm around Harry and pulled him in close. Harry smiled awkwardly but eventually got into the rhythm of the music. "There you go; you're starting to loosen up." Jake stated to Harry and Harry grinned back. Jake ran his fingers through Harry's hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Harry, quite stuck in his current position didn't pull back. Their bodies kept on moving with the music as they continued to snog. Draco had witnessed the entire ordeal from the corner of the room, and left to refresh his drink.

Harry broke apart from the kiss and said, "Wait…what time is it?" He looked over to the digital clock and it was 12:01 a.m. "It's Draco's birthday. Hold that thought!" Harry placed his finger on Jake's lips and smiled. He walked away from the dance floor leaving Jake in the middle of it to find Joe. The other people watched on the dance floor and gaped at Jake unbelievingly. Jake scoffed and continued dancing.

Joe and his girlfriend were in the kitchen placing candles on a cake when Harry approached them. "You guys ready?" He asked and they responded with "Just about." The crowd sang Happy Birthday to Draco as he blew out the candles on the cake. No one had any idea it was Draco's birthday and Harry wanted to throw a surprise element to it at the party and he had called Joe a few days in advance to try to set it up. Draco was grinning in disbelief; he hated this kind of attention usually but welcomed it because _Potter had clearly put in some effort into it_. Draco laughed at the fact that the birthday candles were two witches riding a broom. No one else seemed to understand why Draco and Harry found that funny and eventually Harry said "It's a UK thing."

"Where's your dancing date?" Draco asked taking a bite into the double chocolate and vanilla cake.

"He's around. I reckon he's not very happy with me." Harry answered.

"Why? Because you interrupted your snogging to sing me Happy Birthday?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah, probably." Draco smiled back at Harry and with his eyes gestured Harry to turn around, Jake was approaching them, _again_.

"So, I am leaving." The American with the strawberry blond hair stated. He was a few inches taller than Draco, he looked at Harry first then he caught Draco's eyes.

"Well have fun mates!" Draco raised his glass from the table; he did the 'cheers' gesture, took a sip and walked away.

"Oh," was all Harry could say as he looked at Draco leaving and caught Jake's eyes again.

"Do you want to come?" Jake asked.

"Um…" Harry was flustered with words.

"You know he's straight right?"

"What? Yeah… I know, he's my best mate." Harry spoke with a surprised tone in his voice.

"Just checking. So you don't want to come out with me, because you'd rather hang out with your straight, best _mate_." Jake spoke, somewhat mocking Harry's British accent.

"No it's not that. I am just startled is all. Can I take your number; maybe I can call you tomorrow?" Harry took out his mobile phone to enter Jake's number.

Jake grabbed Harry's phone and dialled his number and his own mobile buzzed. "Here, you have it now. Why don't you call me when you're no longer in love with a straight guy."

"I am not in love with him…" Harry began to speak but Jake had turned around and walked away. Harry took a sip of his drink not meeting anyone's eye; he'd hoped that no one saw this ordeal at the party. No one had except for Joe's girlfriend who didn't say anything.

A few moments later Draco found Harry sitting in the corner eating cake. "What happened?"

"Nothing, he left."

"Don't tell me, he gave you his number for me again." Draco joked as he sat in the chair next to Harry. Harry laughed.

"No, he's quite an angry guy." Harry said, "And, I can only deal with one passionate angry person at a time in my life."

"Are you saying I am a passionate angry person, Potter?" Draco pretended to be offended but Harry knew he was joking. He punched Draco in the shoulder with a 'come off it' gesture. Draco laughed again and spoke "It's getting late, do you want to take a taxi to my flat? It's closer to here and it'll probably cost less. And there's the breakfast place I've been telling you about. We can go there in the morning." Harry nodded. "So what happened with that bloke anyway? I was sure you were going to leave with him."

"I don't know, I think he came on too strong and you know how it is, I like to make the first move. Then he accused me of being in love with you." Harry scoffed.

"Well, you are leaving with me." Draco joked.

"Shut up."

* * *

Harry and Draco arrived at Draco's flat via taxi around 1 am.

"You know in all the time I've known you, this is the first time you've brought me to your place." Harry commented.

"Yeah, I know. It's because I don't clean. I never bring anyone over even my dates; I usually go to their places." Draco laughed.

As they entered the flat, Harry realised that Draco was indeed right. There were clothes and shoes everywhere on the floor in the living room. Draco gestured Harry to follow him and lead him to the guest room which was a few feet away from what seemed like Draco's bedroom, Harry thought.

"Here's the kitchen, that's the bathroom, that's my room. And that's the tour." Draco said. "Are you going to want to shower? I've got extra towels."

Harry nodded a _No. _"No, I'll probably take one in the morning if that's alright."

"Sure, there are towels in the closet in the guest bedroom. Well see you in the morning Harry." Draco smiled and walked into this room. Harry turned around and walked into the guest room. A few moments later Harry heard the water running in the bathroom and figured that Draco had decided to take a shower. Harry left his room to go to the kitchen for some water when he noticed that the bathroom door was open. _It's probably just habit_, Harry thought. He'd done this sort of thing at his flat all the time. _It's what happens when you live alone, you forget that you have to lock the door when other people are there. _Draco had never slept over at Harry's either so he never worried about this sort of thing.

Harry turned on the faucet in the kitchen to get some water and as he turned it off he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. _Is Draco talking to someone? No, he's not talking._ Harry heard moaning. _Merlin, he's wanking in the shower. _Harry came to the realisation as the moans, though faint, were quite distinctive. Harry quickly, and as silently as he could, tip-toed back to his guest room. He placed the water glass on the table but didn't close his bedroom door. He was curious. He was curious to hear Draco moaning. He slowly and quietly walked out of his room again and stood next to the opened door of the bathroom. Harry, somewhat involuntarily, reached down with his hand, and began to rub the outside of his jeans. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper and held onto his own elated state, his cock twitching to be freed. He rested his head on the wall outside the bathroom where Draco was and he could faintly hear Draco moaning. He initiated his movements to match his rhythm to Draco's moaning and it worked for him. As Draco's panting got faster, Harry could tell that he was about to climax so he began to wank faster and somehow he came, at the same time as Draco. Harry was breathless but he needed to think fast. He quickly grabbed his wand from his back pocket and inaudibly casted the cleaning spell on the outside of Draco's bathroom wall and hallway floor. He silently dashed back into the guest room and missed Draco by a few seconds. He breathed a sigh of relief at his narrow escape.

Lying in bed later Harry couldn't sleep. He couldn't believe what he'd done and everything that had been happening in the past few months began to all make sense. _I am in love with a straight guy_. Jake's words were haunting him and his dreams that night consisted of nothing but a young version of him and Draco snogging in the great hall, back at Hogwarts.

* * *

The next morning, it was a very quiet breakfast for Harry. Draco kept talking most of the time and Harry responded in one word answers. He was upset with himself at the realisation that his friendship with Draco had turned into love, and that Draco would never feel that way about him.

"Are you okay Harry?"

_Harry, Harry, he always calls me Harry when he's worried or is being nice otherwise it's always Potter. _"Yeah, fine. Just thinking… I think I am going to call that Jake bloke from last night and go out to dinner or something."

"Oh. Sounds cool."

"Yeah? You think so?" Harry asked hoping to see any kind of indication from Draco about how he feels.

"Yeah, I do. I think it's a great idea."

"And what about you? The girl I saw you talking to last night."

"I told you, she's got a boyfriend."

"Yeah, in Italy and I heard he'd actually called her last night to break it off. I think you should at least call her and try to be her friend or something."

"I don't need friends." Draco retorted.

"Yeah, you do. Maybe she'll hook you up with a single lady friend. You're not going to meet anyone hanging out with me. I only, mostly know gay blokes." Harry laughed.

The two men decided to do what the other suggested. Harry rang Jake up and planned to meet him for drinks later on Sunday night and Draco rang up the girl he'd met at the party, Susanna. The next day Draco and Harry met up for lunch during the day to discuss the events of the night before.

"It was a disaster." They both stated almost instantaneously.

"He's quite dense. The man really has nothing else to talk about and when you're trying to tell a story, he kept on trying to snog me at the restaurant!"

"Did you sleep with him?" Draco asked.

Harry didn't look up and simply nodded "Yes."

"Me too." Draco answered, "With Susanna I mean."

Harry looked up at Draco and gasped.

"What? It'd been a long time." Draco answered attempting to build a defence.

"Yeah, me too." Harry laughed. "But, it was still a disaster and I will not be seeing him again."

"We're doomed." Draco said sipping on his tea.

* * *

A few weeks later it was time for Harry's birthday. Draco didn't know what Harry wanted to do so he asked him and not much to Draco's surprise, Harry responded with "Something low-key."

Draco knew that "The Friendly Bar" used to be Harry's favourite for mixed drinks until him and Mark had broken up. The last time Harry was there, he had run into Mark and he never returned since then. Draco planned for a group of people to come to the bar on the night of Harry's birthday. Almost all the gay people that were invited accepted right away and most of the straight couples. Harry looked forward to spending his birthday there.

The night finally approached and Draco knocked on Harry's door as he carried a very large box.

"What is this?" Harry asked startled, he wasn't sure if he was more surprised by the large box Draco was carrying or how dashing Draco looked in his outfit. Draco wore dark blue jeans with a tuxedo shirt and a black blazer. "You look…amazing." Harry unintentionally muttered out loud.

Draco grinned and answered "This is your birthday present you prat."

Harry opened the large box it contained two brooms, a map and a small whistle. "What is all this?"

"Well, your birthday gift to me gave me the idea of how we should really go flying together. I bought this map from Margaux Boulevard and they have locations marked where wizards can go flying in the U.S. So we've got two brooms, obviously, one is for me but you can have both of them, in case you don't want to go with me." As Draco was talking Harry rolled his eyes, "And this whistle is a port key initiator. So we're going to disapparate to this location on the map and plug in this key, and then we can go flying. Anytime you want." Draco was grinning.

"This is too much Draco; all I got you was a bloody keychain." Harry said.

"Well, good thing it's not a competition. Besides, it's your birthday and I never did properly ever thank you for saving my life all those years ago, so it's all been building up!" Draco smiled again at Harry, Harry had an intense sensation to kiss Draco but he resisted. _What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking this? _They soon left to go to the bar, that wasn't terribly far from Harry's flat.

When they arrived at the bar, most of their friends were already there. Harry was having a great time, until, he spotted Mark. It had been many months since their break-up but the feelings of betrayal, disloyalty and heartbreak came rushing back to Harry. Draco noticed Harry's reaction but didn't realise that Mark was there.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, Harry didn't answer because Mark had approached them.

"Harry."

The room was quiet for a few moments, no one from their group of friends besides Draco knew what this man was, and Draco looked back at the group and just shook his head.

"Can we help you?" Joe's girlfriend approached Mark and asked.

"Oh, hello. I was just here with my friends and I saw Harry, I haven't seen you in a while. You look good." Mark spoke.

"Maybe you should leave." Draco said facing Mark.

"Draco. Oh, are you two an item now? I thought you were straight." Mark spoke enraged. He did not appreciate all these people _ganging up_on him.

"Even if we are," Draco said, "It's none of your bloody business you fucking prat. Get out of here, before I punch you." Harry's eyes widened at Draco's reaction. He expected Draco to come to his defence but didn't expect him to not deny their togetherness. _Draco truly is an amazing friend_, Harry thought.

The bartender at the bar came around and put a hand on Mark's shoulder. "Listen it's his birthday and clearly you're not wanted here. I am going to have to ask you to leave; I don't want any trouble at my bar."

"Thanks John." Draco said. He knew the bartender because he had helped him move at a discount price since he couldn't afford the cost of moving. There were plenty of people in New Orleans that owed Draco a favour and he had never been more thankful for those facts than at this present moment.

Mark backed off, and grabbed a couple of the people he had come in with and left the bar. The crowd cheered and the bartender turned the music up louder. The group decided to do a round of shots to celebrate Harry's birthday. Harry looked at Draco and put his hand on his shoulder and whispered a _Thank you_, in Draco's ear. Harry wasn't sure if it was him imagination but he thought he noticed Draco gulp with nervousness, and his body shivered. After a few rounds of shots, Harry couldn't take his eyes off Draco's lips and often wondered what it would be like to _kiss Draco. _He secretly made a birthday wish of one day finding that out.

The group grabbed the two men to the dance floor and everyone began jumping to the beats of the dubstep. There were many times when Draco and Harry were holding hands jumping around and would break apart to dance with other people. A few hours later, some of the members of their group had left but, the dance floor was still quite full.

"I love you, Draco." Harry whispered in Draco's ear when they hugged on the dance floor. "You know, I mean, like my friend, you're my best mate, and I love you." Harry grinned; he was having a fantastic birthday.

Draco grinned and returned Harry's sentiments "I love you too Harry. I really do." They both smiled and Draco pulled Harry in towards him, he ran his fingers through Harry's hair and in his right ear Draco whispered, "Just kiss me already."

Harry pulled apart from Draco, looked into his drunken eyes and said "What?!"

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you like this chapter, it's quite long but please review and let me know what you think!  
PS - my work is still unbeta'd so please tell me if you see any errors.**


	4. My Dilemma - by Draco Malfoy

**My Dilemma – By Draco Malfoy**

* * *

I've always hated Potter. I have, it's true, even when he saved my life, I hated that he didn't just let me die. Since the day the Dark Lord was defeated my mother never let me say one bad thing about Potter at home. Eventually, that was the only thing I had left in common with my father, I could sit around and make unpleasant -_but true-_ comments about Potter and he would agree with me, of course this happened when mother was out of the house. I studied hard, re-took all my exams, passed with flying colours and became and Auror. Still, I lived under the shadow, not just of Potter but the shadow of being an almost Death Eater. The mark, no matter how much I tried to conceal on my arm was apparent all over my face. So I left. I left the Ministry, I left England and I came to America.

It had been a great journey so far; I met plenty of people, built respectable relationships. Who knew that once I let go of the Muggle hate my family had instilled in me, I became a happier person? Then why, after all this time, did I have to run into _Harry Sodding Potter_? But, I did and it was… unnerving. It was as though the great powers of Merlin were setting themselves up against me from the start. I wanted no reminders of my past, _my dark mark, and the slashes on my chest_, those were enough to last me for a lifetime, but, there he was, and then there he was again. Pathetic and honourable as always. I won't deny that I was curious to get to know him again. Something about him always kept me on the edge, and until I had seen him again, I had forgotten that I had missed it. I had always been curious concerning_ What it was about him that everybody loved_? Turns out, even Snape was on his side up until the bloody end. He, himself for me was a Magical Catastrophe I couldn't solve. So when the possibility arose to befriend him, I couldn't deny the opportunity.

He must have been in a pretty bad place to have agreed to hang out with me.

Much to my surprise, every time I asked to see him, he'd always say yes. Knowing he was a full-fledged homosexual, I talked in great detail about my sexual escapades and he listened and he commented. _He listened_. I don't know anyone who put up with me and my vivid stories but he always seemed to be on my side. He gave me grief for my wrong doings, but he always took my side regardless. I, as much as it pains me to admit, had finally learned the true meaning of friendship from _Harry Sodding Potter_. I finally understood why the Mud- I mean Granger and the Weasel were always by his side. They still keep constant communication with him via letters though they have yet to come and visit. I am glad they haven't visited though because then I wouldn't be able to see him for weeks. That's when it hit me, the awareness that this was becoming a strange type of friendship. This was a friendship that _for me_ was turning into an addiction. I claimed my possession over Potter and -_for the most part_- he'd let me have it.

He was ready whenever I wanted to see him. I would change my plans for the opportunity to hang out with him, and for the most part I believe, he did the same for me. The worst was when we would be out together _as friends_ – because that's what we were – _friends_, I would act and hope that we looked like a couple so no one would bother us. Why did I want to seem like his boyfriend? I am straight, right?

There were nights when we went out on our own, without the other's company. He'd visit a gay night club alone and I would attend some random house party and we would meet other people, and we would snog all night. I never thought about him when I snogged a girl, and I don't know if he ever thought about me when he snogged another bloke. At least, I don't think he did because he would go in great detail about where his hands were, and what they touched, and I listened. As a straight man, it should be against my programming to be able to listen to these details; I should be disgusted by this. But, I wasn't. I wasn't turned on either; I would simply listen, imagine it and laugh at his reactions. I encouraged him to date, to try to find a bloke to build a relationship with, because, I too was looking for a girlfriend. However, I often worried about how the times we spend with each other would drastically reduce if we did manage to find relationships. Merlin, if he was ten minutes late to meet me, my heart would race and I would have anxiety attacks. Slowly but surely, I began to flirt with him, and he, of course, being Potter, never noticed.

The reason our friends thought that we were an oblivious couple – two people clearly wanting each other and denying it – was because whenever he wasn't around all I did was talk about him. The Poker nights he would miss because he had to work that weekend or was at his flat with a cold, my sentences often contained the word 'Harry' in them. When I would leave their company, I would usually be heading to meet him. Potter thought I was ignorant to our friends' responses concerning our friendship, I wasn't. It was perhaps because; I wasn't ready to admit that I, Draco Malfoy, a straight bloke, was overwhelmingly in love with _Harry Sodding Potter_.

The first time I had the most difficulty suppressing my desire to kiss him was the night of my birthday. The day he gave me the keychain. All I wanted to do in that moment was grab him towards me and lay my lips on him. I thought about snogging him before but I never desired it as much as I did at that moment. Later what fuelled my inner fire was seeing him snogging that Jake bloke. It was good, I was happy for him, he was showing me that he didn't want me, because you know, he is gay and I am…not. However, whenever he came to talk to me that night, I danced on the inside. I had no interest in talking to anyone at that party and my conflicted feelings were only more strengthened when he didn't leave with Jake. It took every ounce of self-restraint I had, in the very core of my being, to not casually ask him if he wanted to share my bed that night. That night I did the one thing I had never done before, I wanked thinking about Potter, his lips, his hands, his damn neck muscles. You don't know how sexy he is when a trickle of sweat drips down the side of his throat in the Louisiana sun.

_I think Potter is sexy?_

I asked my co-worker about him. Well, I didn't tell her that it was Potter, I didn't tell her it was a _him_. I just asked, 'What do you do when you miss someone all the time, but when you're with them, you don't really understand why you want them, but when they're not there, all you do is think about them?' Her response was 'it's called being in love.' She further continued to call me 'sappy.' Malfoys don't do sappy. However, I am afraid; I have made some exceptions to that rule.

The second time I had the most difficulty suppressing my desire to kiss him was the moment he whispered the words _Thank You_ in my ear the night of his birthday. We had just kicked that tosser Mark out of the bar and we were enjoying our tequila shots when his warm hand pressed on my shoulder and his breath caressed my skin. I wanted to put my arm around him and squeeze him into my body. I wanted to look into his eyes and whisper a _You're Welcome_ back right before I bit his lower lip, but I resisted. I simply gulped a shot after a shot until I couldn't feel anything anymore, until it was okay for me to put my arm around him because he was my best mate, because I was drunk.

I lost all self-control the moment he uttered the words "I love you." That moment I pulled him in, that moment, I never wanted to let go, that moment, I could've lived my whole life. That moment I lost all inhibitions and I wanted nothing more than a kiss from _Harry Sodding Potter._

And now we find ourselves in this predicament. Where a supposed straight man has asked his gay best mate to kiss him. I don't even know if he likes me, I don't even know if I am his type. I just know that tonight I am going to make this happen. Because Malfoys make it happen.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry I had to take a quick detour from the story, this idea popped up in my head today and I needed to add it to the story. I hope you enjoy this little side detour - Please Review! **


	5. A New Country

**Chapter 5: A New Country**

* * *

Harry pulled back from Draco on the dance floor and looked straight into his eyes.

"You're drunk." Harry commented.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything."

"It means you don't know what you're talking about."

"No, it means, I am not afraid of anything. It means, that more than anything, what I am saying to you is the truth, it means, I want a kiss."

"Draco, you're straight."

"I never actually said that." Draco answered.

"Don't play games, Draco. Not now. Not with this."

"I am not. I never denied being straight, but you never asked me otherwise. You just assumed…"

"Because you shag women."

"So far." Draco added.

"I am a man." Harry said, "I've got a cock."

"I am aware." Draco responded.

"Malfoy." Harry spoke aggravated.

"Listen Potter," _I guess we're back to surnames again_, "If you don't like me like that, that's fine. I know I am not your type. I never see you looking at me the way you look at other men, the way you looked at Mark tonight. I understand, you're not attracted to me. You don't want me, I get it. That's why we're such good friends, because you don't want me...that way." Draco looked down on the floor, the music was loud and the beat thudded in his ears as though it was his own heartbeat thumping throughout the speakers. A look of misery overtook his facial expressions and he looked up returning his gaze into Harry's eyes and spoke "It's alright, I get it. Not your type."

"Draco…" Harry moved his body retreating close to the blond and wrapped his right arm around his neck pulling Draco towards him.

"You don't think I am attractive." Draco whispered his voice quivering, his arms wrapped around Harry's waist in a tight embrace. Harry's hand slowly travelled up the back of Draco's neck into his thick white blond hair, slowly tugging, he brought his face closer to Draco's, their shoulders touching, he breathed heavily. Draco tilted his head down and their foreheads rested on each other. Draco felt a tear drop fall on his neck, it wasn't his tears, he whispered again, not sure if Harry could hear him through the loud music, "What's wrong?"

"Of course, I think you're attractive, you git." Harry still had his arm around Draco and Draco still had him locked in an embrace as Harry pulled him in, he placed his lips on Draco's and breathed in heavily as though he needed to absorb all the air around him to exist. It took Draco a second to react to what was happening. He held Harry tighter, if it were possible, and kissed him back. The few friends that were still left at the bar began to cheer. Harry thought he heard someone yell 'Finally!' as they continued to kiss on the dance floor, not caring who was around them, who saw them.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"Maybe we should talk or something."

"Or something." Harry grinned at Draco; their bodies still continue to move slowly to the rhythm of the music around them. Their foreheads were locked together again and the grins on their face never left. It was now nearing to be 2:30 am, the only people left from the group besides Harry and Draco were Joe and his girlfriend. They waived to Harry from a distance as the dance floor was quite crowded for them to reach to him and Draco turned to talk to them for a minute, thanking them for stopping by and hugged them goodbye. When Draco turned around towards Harry, he saw another man talking to Harry and whispering something in his ear. Harry laughed at whatever the bloke had said and touched his own shoulder. Draco had recognised this gesture; it meant that the other bloke was flirting with him.

_One of the many advantages of being infatuated with Harry Potter,_ Draco thought, _was that you learn to read his body language and understand what the simplest gesture could mean._ A new found wave of jealousy besieged Draco's body and he marched back to Harry and the other bloke whispering _sweet nothings_ in his ear.

"Pardon me, but he's mine. In case you had missed it." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him away from the dance floor, progressing to go up the stairs to the second floor lounge at The Friendly Bar.

"Draco. He was just talking to me."

"No one is allowed to talk to you when I am not around. Especially at a place like this."

"Merlin, you're possessive." Harry commented allowing himself to be dragged unnecessarily, fully capable to walk on his own.

Draco stopped in the midst of the stairs between the two floors and darted a look into Harry's eyes, "Have we met?" This is what Harry loved about Draco, as irritating and unreasonably possessive as he was, he was undeniably unapologetic about it.

Harry pulled him down to meet his lips again and said "It's too loud and crowded for me to have a conversation; everything is too…much right now."

"What's too much?" Draco asked.

"This…everything. One moment you're kissing me, the other moment you're acting like a jealous, possessive boyfriend, meanwhile, I am still not convinced that you're not going to wake up tomorrow and regret all of this." Harry answered.

"Do you wish to go somewhere quiet to talk?" Draco ask as he looked up he noticed that there were several men on the dance floor eyeing the two of them. He reckoned that perhaps a crowded bar was probably not the best for a 'coming out of the closet' heart to heart especially since, according to Draco, _they were the best looking blokes there_. "We have an audience."

Harry nodded, he let go of Draco's hand and turned around to walk downstairs towards the exit. Draco followed him, as they passed by the bar; Draco reached to grab Harry's hand again and pulled him in close to him. He placed his hand on the small of Harry's back and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I've got to settle my tab. It'll take just a minute." A shiver went down Harry's spine, he reacted in a similar fashion as Draco had when he'd leaned in to say _Thank you_, to him earlier that night. Draco's touch and his breath on his skin bolted a reaction straight to his cock. He was turned on when they had kissed for the first time, but the anxiousness of the entire situation had kept everything at bay. This gesture, this touch, this moment of intimacy had caught him off guard. It was more than finding Draco attractive, it was more than a curiosity to find out how Draco kissed, the moment of clarity had hit him again, as it had that night outside Draco's shower, he was unreservedly in love with Draco Malfoy, and all his dreams were about to come true.

A few moments later Draco turned around and looked into Harry's eyes again. "What is it?" He asked. Harry smiled and nodded a 'nothing' as he bit his lower lip. The action instigated Draco to grin and kiss Harry again. This time it was Harry, caught by surprise, as he felt Draco's lips on his. He slowly opened his mouth welcoming Draco's tongue and tussling it with his own. When they broke apart, Harry let out a sigh and said "Just checking."

The two men walked slowly, towards the direction of Harry's flat. Both didn't say a word but headed to walk that way. They were side by side, looking down on the ground as they walked. A parade marched by, consisting mostly of drunken twenty-something year olds with ruffled clothing and enormous amounts of beads on. Harry laughed and commented "Still doesn't get old, it's 3 a.m." Draco smiled and they continued to walk slowly behind the parade. As they walked by a store, Harry paused and commented "Um…I don't have anything to drink at my place. Do you want to get something?"

Unsure of how he felt about perhaps getting more alcohol, Draco simply said "Yeah, if you want."

"I don't know, I am asking you Draco." Harry answered thinking, _why did this become so awkward? _Draco looked at Harry and walked into the store as though he was frustrated.

They entered the store and walked around for a bit separately. Draco picked up a Hawaiian Punch, uncertain of what to get and a six pack of beer that he knew Harry liked. Harry was holding a bag of crisps waiting by the register for Draco. He had his wallet in his hand, ready to pay for whatever Draco was going to bring. Draco placed the items on the conveyor belt of the store and grabbed the crisps from Harry. He shot Harry a look of annoyance. "It's still your birthday; you can put your money away." Harry sighed but didn't argue.

"You know, you're going to have to get used to the fact eventually that you can't always have what you want." Harry commented.

"You've yet to prove it to me otherwise, Potter." Draco retorted with a grin. Stopping at the store seemed like a good idea to Harry now since it lightened the mood between the two again. If Draco wasn't always wrangling him about something, Harry wouldn't know how to act.

Then, it was quiet again. The awkward quiet. The kind of quiet Harry was used to after a date when he wasn't sure what the other party wanted. _Well, we're going back to my flat; at least there's a destination. What are we going to do when we get there? Are we drinking more? Is he going to sleep in my bed? _The thoughts were harassing Harry's mind that he missed the left turn to his street.

"Harry?" Draco called out to him softly. He turned to look at Draco who stood at the corner of Chartres and Bourbon Street.

"Oh, sorry." Harry turned to walk back towards his street, "Lost in my thoughts."

"Having second thoughts?" Draco asked.

"About what?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged looking uneasy.

"How did you know I would kiss you when you asked me?" Harry asked, now walking in the correct direction towards his flat.

"I didn't." Draco answered. They had reached Harry's building, and Harry was looking in his pocket for his keys. It always annoyed Draco why Harry wouldn't use magic for simple things such as these, especially when it came to simple incantations that Harry was perfectly able to perform wand-less. Annoyed, Draco removed his set of keys from his pockets and opened the door for Harry.

"Right, forgot you had a set." Harry said.

"Yeah, and you know, there's always magic." Draco spoke shaking his head.

"Well then you can _alohomora _the door to my flat." Harry joked. Draco gave a sly smirk as a reaction to Harry's statement and Harry spoke again, "You just had a dirty thought didn't you?"

"You know me so well Potter." Draco answered helping Harry with the door as he had insisted on carrying the bags from the store. Harry shook his head in disbelief, "Look at it this way," Draco spoke again, "At least this time, the dirty thought's about you." Harry blushed.

* * *

They entered Harry's flat and went to the living room to drop off the drinks and the snacks they had purchased. A nervous Harry spoke "I will go change...clothes, in my room."

"Okay, great. I'll just wait here, or something." Draco answered. He was quite nervous as well.

After Harry left, Draco went to the bathroom to wash his face. He ran the cold water and splashed some across his face and then looked in the mirror. _This is really happening,_ he thought.

Harry undressed himself slowly. He wasn't sure if Draco would come after him to his room, he wasn't sure if he wanted that. When he heard Draco closing the bathroom door, he thought about what he should wear. He opened one of the chest drawers and pulled out a pair of dark green cotton bottoms he'd bought whilst they had recently gone shopping for clothes. Draco had gradually commented a few times how they were his favourite. Harry didn't realise until that moment that Draco was complimenting him. He hadn't realised until this very moment that Draco had been unusually nice to him recently. Draco flirted with him. _Draco is not nice, he shouts at random strangers if they're being idiotic. How did I miss that he was flirting with me_? He further continued to think about other unusual things Draco had been doing. His thought process was interrupted when Draco knocked on his door. Harry opened the door, oblivious to the fact that he'd forgotten to put on a shirt.

"I was just checking if you'd fallen asleep or..." Draco said as he opened the door and began to stare at a shirtless Harry.

"Oh," Harry responded then he noticed Draco staring, "Oh, Merlin!" He realised he was shirtless. He turned and grabbed the first t-shirt he could find, it was a V-neck, black shirt that he sometimes wore under his work shirts. He put it on without thinking twice about it and turned to look at Draco again.

"I'll just wait for you, on the sofa." Draco said and left.

Harry grabbed another pair of cotton trousers and a t-shirt to give to Draco in case he wanted to change and went to the living room behind him. When Harry reached the living room, Draco was pouring the beers in the pint glasses. Draco hated drinking beer out of bottles directly; he considered it to be quite uncouth. Harry laughed to himself about how much he knew about Draco and how 'high-maintenance' Draco was, _he'd make a very fitting homosexual man_.

Harry handed the clothes to Draco. He sat next to him on the sofa and picked up the pint glass Draco had poured for him.

"Do you want me to go to the bathroom to change?" Draco asked.

"I... um... didn't think about that." Harry was blank on words. He really hadn't thought about it. "You can change here, if you're okay with that. You can hang your clothes on the hanger from the coat closet." Harry pointed at the closet in the living room where he would normally hang his coats but given it was still summer, all his winter clothing was still in storage in the other room.

Draco removed his shoes and placed them in the corner around the sofa. He took off his blazer and then slowly began to unbutton his jeans. The moment Draco's fingers had touched the button on his jeans, Harry looked away. He shot his head down and stared into his beer as though he was attempting to figure out the ingredients of this particular brew.

"You can look." Draco softly spoke.

"What? Um...no." Harry was startled, "I mean, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Are -you- uncomfortable?" Draco asked.

"No, I... just nervous. You know?"

"Fine, then close your eyes." Harry closed his eyes shut tight, holding on to the pint glass with both hands as though he was holding a mug of hot chocolate. He kept them forcefully shut for a few seconds and then opened one eye to look at Draco. Draco was watching him and laughed.

Draco pulled down his jeans and one leg at a time removed his jeans altogether. Harry's eyes were set on the tight pants Draco hand underneath, they fit him perfectly. Harry did his best to not gape at the muscles on Draco's thighs. He thought to himself, _for someone who uses mostly magic to lift heavy things, Draco's quite cut._ Harry had his eyes fully open now, he was enjoying the show. His sat on the sofa with the feet on the cushions and his knees on the chest, sipping slowly on his beer. Draco smirked. Harry could tell he liked putting on a show. Harry's mind wouldn't stop from wondering that _it's really a waste he's putting on his clothes since I do plan to take them off later._ He kept that thought to himself and chuckled.

"What are you on about?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, you should hang your shirt on the hanger, make sure it doesn't wrinkle. It looks rather expensive." Harry spoke comically.

Draco obeyed; he walked away from Harry towards the closet still wearing his tuxedo style shirt. He removed the shirt and his entire backside was visible to Harry. Harry sighed quietly, doing his best to calm his throbbing erection. Draco hung everything and turned around nervously. Harry hadn't thought about it until then, as Draco turned Harry saw the marks on Draco's chest. This was the first time since that ferry ride Harry was reminded of them. Harry saw the look of nervousness in Draco's eyes as well. He wasn't just standing there _practically _naked in front him; he was a full-fledged symbol of his past. A past he had been escaping.

This was Draco Malfoy that had accidentally poisoned and almost killed his best friend. This was the Draco Malfoy that he'd almost turned to the dark arts for. But, Harry smiled and looked at Draco with his kind eyes, the eyes Draco had fallen in love with Harry for. Harry remembered, this was also the Draco Malfoy who had saved him from a murky period of his life. This was also the Draco Malfoy he was madly in love with. These scars weren't as scary as once they could have been; they just reminded Harry of what an amazing tale of friendship they had journeyed together.

Harry grinned at the nervousness in Draco's eyes. He licked his lips and winked at Draco who simply stood there staring at him.

"Now I am starting to regret letting you see me like this." Draco spoke jokingly.

"You're loving this attention." Harry remarked.

"I am not a piece of meat, Potter."

"What, your other dates don't gape at you when you undress yourself?" Harry asked.

"I'd rather not talk about my other dates at the moment."

"Oh, yeah. Right." Harry tensed up again. Draco wore the clothes that Harry gave to him and Harry was disappointed that Draco hadn't decided to stay unclothed. He sat next to Harry and took a sip of his beer. The silence between the two men was uncanny, they hadn't stayed this silent for this long since the first day Harry and Draco had begun their friendship in the kitchen, in the very same flat. Harry finally broke the silence.

"So…you like me." Harry said, feeling rather juvenile for the choice of his words.

"Simply…yes."

"But, why?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean why? Don't you like me?" Harry nodded shyly, "And what if I ask you, why?"

"I think you're amazing. I love being friends with you and I find you wildly attractive." Harry answered, surprising Draco.

Draco cleared his throat, "Okay, clearly you've prepared a speech." He smiled nervously, "Let's see, Potter, you're annoying, and a bit whiney, and you're ridiculously obsessed with Quidditch. I mean, don't get me wrong but I like Quidditch too but honestly, you've got these volumes upon volumes on scores, and tactics and…"

"Draco."

"Oh, right. Okay. You're one of my closest, friends. You've taught me a lot about friendship, and I would hate to have to fuck that up for something that I am a bit unsure of…" Harry looked at him confused, "But, I can't stop thinking about you when we are not together. I sometimes wish that you would be sleeping next to me, I think about kissing you all the time and lately, I've begun to get extremely jealous of any bloke talking to you or when you tell me that you've gone on a date or to a party without me and I sometimes wish to punch walls when that happens."

"And what about the part that you've been shagging women, on the same nights I am supposedly on these dates?"

"_Supposedly_?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, when I go out on my own and meet other men. What about the times when you're with women?"

"So, I have been trying really hard to stay straight." Draco answered. "I know it sounds insane. I guess what I am saying is that, I've liked blokes in the past, you know I'd see someone and think they're good looking or whatever, but I never wanted to shag one, let alone kiss one."

"You want to shag me?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He had finished his beer and placed the empty pint glass on the coffee table.

"Fuck you, Potter." Draco retorted, annoyed, uncertain of the reason.

"I think that's the general idea, Malfoy."

Draco sighed, "So now what?"

Draco still had some liquid left in his pint glass; Harry reached to him, took his glass and put it on top of the coffee table. He brought himself to sit on Draco's lap, facing him. Draco sat still. Harry played with Draco's hair, he began to very gently, inconspicuously, rock on top of him as he brought his face close to Draco's neck and planted a small kiss. Draco's hands held Harry's sides and squeezed as Harry blew a small breath of hot air in Draco's ear.

"Do you want to kiss me Draco?" Harry whispered.

Draco gulped; he let out an incontrollable moan and whispered, "Yes."

"What else?" Harry's whispers were almost inaudible, and his body continued to sway on top of Draco's with subtlety.

"I want you to touch me." Draco answered.

"Will you touch me back?" Harry asked, teasing Draco with his tongue.

"Most definitely." Draco replied, wanting Harry's mouth on his, he took his right hand and pressed Harry's head towards him so their lips could finally reunite.

Harry kissed Draco as though he had been craving this kiss for weeks, months. He had. He began with small kisses on Draco's lips, sucking on every part as though wanting to taste every ounce of skin; he proceeded to push his tongue in Draco's mouth as Draco welcomed it with a forceful longing. When they finally broke apart again gasping for air, Harry was hard and he felt that Draco was hard as well. _Draco Malfoy has an erection for me. _Harry thought to himself and he couldn't believe it.

Draco pushed up into Harry with his hips, feeling the other's erect state. His right hand was still behind Harry's neck and he moved his left to position so he could move Harry off of him and onto the sofa. He laid Harry down on the sofa and climbed on top of him. _His mind couldn't help but wander to the fact that most of the women that he dated were lighter than Harry_. Though, he loved _that Harry was a challenge here too_.

Draco wrapped Harry's legs around his waist and began to push into him. He kissed Harry harder with each thrust and Harry moaned darting his head back. Harry's hands travelled down into Draco's trousers and he touched Draco's cock for the very first time. Draco gasped when he felt Harry touch him, he stopped moving, his hips stopped swinging on top of Harry and he let out another sigh.

"You okay?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah, perfect, he answered." He gulped again. "Take me…" Draco panted as Harry continued to gently tease his cock with his fingers, "take me to your room, Harry."

Harry thrusted up a few more times to Draco as Draco responded to these actions as well. It seemed that a simple task of parting for a few moments to go to the bedroom was proving to be quite difficult. Harry pushed Draco back and returned on top of him again for a few moments, locking him in another deep kiss. He planted his feet on the ground and stood up; he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him behind him to his bedroom. This time, Draco allowed Harry to drag him.

* * *

Harry lead the way to his bedroom as Draco followed obediently. They managed to make several stops between the way from the living room to the bedroom which was less than twenty feet away. Harry pushed Draco against the wall; he was having trouble controlling his hands that would often find themselves in Draco's trousers. Draco's moaning didn't help. Eventually they succeeded to push through the bedroom door and Harry tossed Draco on his bed, he climbed on top of him again as he removed his shirt. Draco's breathing was heavier, his kisses were deeper, his panting was intense, and then he…yawned.

"Was that a moan or a yawn?" Harry mumbled, his lips still connected with Draco's.

"Sorry." Draco said and rammed his tongue in Harry's mouth.

"Draco, it is late…" He looked at the clock, "It's 4:30 in the morning."

"I am sorry, I want to…please." Draco pleaded with Harry.

Harry pulled back and ran his fingers through Draco's hair, "We don't have to do everything tonight, we should rest…"

Draco interrupted him "But, we haven't done anything." Attempting not to sound desperate.

"Are you afraid you're going to change your mind?" Harry asked gently, as he kissed Draco's cheek.

"No, most definitely not." Draco spoke hungering for Harry's mouth again, his body relaxed as he reclaimed it.

"I want to give this a try when we're sober in the morning." Harry spoke, he still rocked himself on top of Draco's, his body indicating the opposite of what his words were expressing.

"Are you sure?" Draco whispered, his hands landed on Harry's bottoms squeezing them slightly.

"No." Harry laughed, "But, it's probably a good idea."

"Okay," Draco spoke complaining, he laughed.

Harry grabbed the back of Draco's next and bit his lower lip, "It's just that…" He began to speak but Draco interrupted him.

"You don't trust me completely."

Harry rested his forehead on Draco's again and sighed, "I sometimes hate it that you know me so well, but most of the times, I love it."

Draco grabbed Harry firmly again and switched spots, laying him down on his side. He lied down next to Harry and whispered "Can I sleep here? With you?" Draco asked innocently as though he was truly worried that Harry might say no.

"You better." Harry answered.

* * *

It didn't take very long for the two to fall asleep. Harry wouldn't admit it but he too was exhausted and could have probably used a good night's sleep in order to perform better. Draco fell asleep first and Harry stayed awake ten minutes longer worried that Draco would wake in the morning; he'd have changed his mind.

Harry was the first to wake, he noticed it was 10 am, he slowly crept out of bed to brush his teeth, he put on a pot of coffee on automatic timer, and returned back to his room. When he lay down next to Draco, made a small whining sound and pulled him in spooning him from behind. Harry wondered if Draco knew where he was and who he was with. He lay quietly as Draco slept for an additional twenty minutes holding on to Harry making Harry unable to move with fear of waking Draco. When he was able to let go of his worries, Harry found the warmth of Draco's body comforting. He too had wished for this many times, when they would say goodbye at night, Harry always wished that Draco would have offered to stay. Now this was almost a reality, _who knows how Draco would feel when he finally wakes up._

The indication that Draco was awake was not by any sudden body movement or words that came from Draco. Instead, Harry was lying with his eyes closed when he felt a bit of a pull. Draco, hard, was pushing into his arse. Harry wasn't sure if Draco was having a dream or was trying to wake Harry up. As a test Harry pushed back into Draco's pelvis and Draco held him tighter, and very gently kissed the back of Harry's neck. Harry didn't know what he should do next. Should he make another move? Should he wake up and make them breakfast? When he confirmed that Draco indeed was waking up he slid his right leg in between Draco's legs. Draco welcomed it, as his right hand was beginning to run up Harry's chest under his shirt. Harry pushed into Draco again, and Draco returned the motion by pushing back up into Harry. The push Draco gave Harry was intense enough for Harry to silently moan. Draco whispered the words "turn around."

Harry turned his body around to look at Draco, apprehension indicated all over the emerald green eyes.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"You still want me?"

"More than last night." Draco answered.

Harry grinned and kissed Draco.

"No fair," Draco said, "You've brushed your teeth."

"Yeah, I was paranoid." Harry answered.

"And now you've got me worried." Draco answered.

"You're perfect." Harry replied. He pulled in Draco for another kiss as his hands began to travel down Draco's trousers.

"I can't. Now I have to go brush my teeth. I can't kiss you when you're all minty fresh and I probably smell of cheap tequila and garlic."

"Why garlic?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't think of anything more rancid at the moment."

"I can think of one way, you don't have to worry about your breath for the moment." Harry said.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry pushed Draco back and climbed on top of him. He kissed Draco's forehead and slowly dropped kissed down to his nose, lips, neck, as he slow began to descend down to Draco's trousers. Draco gasped darting his head back, "You're a fucking genius Potter."

Harry pulled down Draco's trousers and let out a sigh taking in the view of Draco's erect state. Draco let out a low moan as Harry slid his soft, wet lips around Draco's erection pulling him into his mouth. As Draco felt Harry's tongue stroking him he gasped.

"Wait, hold on for a moment." Draco said. Harry made a small whining sound as he was forced to stop. He looked up at Draco in anticipation and a look that indicated 'You better have a good reason for making me stop' Draco spoke again, "I…just want to be able to see you." He pulled himself up and rested against the wall. He reached towards Harry and locked his fingers in his hair, pulling him in for a kiss.

"You still want this?" Harry asked.

Draco bit his lower lip, he seemed as though he was embarrassed to say yes. "I've never been good with words." Draco answered.

Harry pulled up towards Draco; he slid his tongue into Draco's parted lips as Draco sucked on it. "Tell me you want me to do it. Say the words, Draco."

"What? You want me to ask you to suck my cock?" Draco spoke softly yet arrogantly.

"Not ask, tell." Harry responded biting his lower lip. "Command."

"Potter, I think about your tongue too much to not want this right now." Draco leaned into Harry's ears and whispered, "Suck me."

Harry looked up to meet Draco's gaze and spoke "And you said you weren't good with words." He slid down back to Draco's erection and grabbed his cock with his right hand placing his mouth on it, ready to swallow it whole.

Harry returned to stroke Draco with his tongue, making Draco gasp again. Draco's fingers twisted into Harry's hair forcing Harry to take more of him in. Harry gagged but as Draco tried to pull Harry's head, he whimpered and forced himself back on Draco sucking harder, his mouth getting wetter.

Harry worked his mouth skilfully as he sucked on Draco. His teeth occasionally grazed Draco which only made Draco moan harder. Draco panted as Harry scratched down his thighs in his last moments as he came into Harry's mouth. Harry's mouth tightened around Draco's cock swallowing every last drop of Draco as he continued to moan more and more energetically.

Harry continued to kiss and lick Draco after releasing his spent cock from his mouth. Draco locked onto to Harry's hair again and pulled him up. "Draco, I was…" harry began to speak as Draco interrupted him with "Just come here Potter." He kissed Harry though he was still panting breathlessly catching up on all of his senses after having lost control of his entire body. Draco whispered, as though he was talking to himself, "It's true…" he said.

"What's true?"

"That this is loads better when you're with someone you love." Draco answered, kissing Harry's neck as his hands began to trickle down under Harry's trousers.

"You love me?" Harry asked astonished.

"Yeah, I told you that last night." Draco answered biting Harry's right ear.

"Yeah but you said like a friend." Harry replied.

"No," Draco spoke in a correcting tone, "You said you love me like a friend, I said, I love **you**."

"Oh." Harry said looking in the opposite direction from Draco.

"Oh, what?"

"Nothing." Harry answered and Draco raised his eyebrow again. "Honestly." Harry grinned.

He leaned in to kiss Draco as Draco spoke "I smell coffee."

"Yeah, I turned it to slow brew when I got up to brush my teeth."

"You're perfect." Draco closed his eyes and spoke.

"Come, I'll make you breakfast." Harry smiled as he stood up from the bed and held out his hands towards Draco. "You might want to pull your trousers up though," Harry winked, "Or you know take them off completely. Whatever you want."

"You're a prat."

"True, but you love me." Harry grinned and grabbed Draco's hand and led him out of the bedroom.

* * *

Draco went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth as Harry went into the kitchen. When Draco entered the kitchen he grinned at the sight of Harry making him breakfast, he hadn't started yet, had just taken out the stuff from the refrigerator. He had poured Draco a cup of coffee. Draco quickly drank the cup of coffee and before Harry had the chance to turn the stove on to cook the eggs; Draco grabbed him and pushed Harry against the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing Draco?" Harry asked laughing.

"Keeping my promise." Draco whispered in Harry's ear as his hand slipped down Harry's chest. Slowly Draco teased Harry's skin right above his hipbone as Harry leaned into the touch and tightened his grip against the kitchen counter. Harry groaned involuntarily as Draco's thumb teased Harry right above his groin. Draco slipped his thumb down further under the waistband of Harry's trousers, and grazed his cock, sending a shudder down Harry's spine, which shot a jolt of pleasure through his whole body. With a loud moan, Draco's mouth attached to the side of Harry's neck. Draco removed his thumb, using both hands he pushed down Harry's trousers, as Harry sighed.

Every brush of Draco's fingers against his cock had Harry gasping. Slowly the trousers were pushed down to Harry's hips. Draco's palm cupped the bulge in Harry's pants, Harry inhaled sharply and snapped his head back as Draco squeezed him tightly first then loosened his grip only to squeeze him tightly again. Draco closed his eyes as his fingers slowly stroked the outline of Harry's cock, Harry wondered if this was the first time Draco had ever touched another man.

"Harry," Draco whispered in Harry's ear, he kept repeating his name.

His hand slipped inside Harry's pants, Draco's hands were soft and warm as they wrapped around his cock and slowly began to tug it towards himself. Harry lead out a loud moan before grabbing Draco's head and pushing his lips on his. Draco's hands began shifting up and down, squeezing at the head and rotating with every up-stroke. Draco moaned himself as he looked down to watch his own movements on Harry's cock. He pushed himself against Harry's thigh and Harry could feel Draco's re-erected state. Harry's whole body was vibrating with delight. He saw a look of doubt in Draco's eyes for a brief moment and whispered "Keep going, I love it."

"Take me, take me right now Draco." Harry whispered.

"I want to," Draco whispered back, "But, I… I don't know if…"

Harry interrupted Draco with another kiss and said "You're not ready. Okay. Sorry, I didn't mean to push you."

"No, no…" Draco was panting, his hands were still tugging Harry's cock, he hadn't stopped the movements at all. "You feel…this feels…" Draco's hands were sliding quickly, "…perfect."

Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder, as he watched Draco's hand, fingers wrapped around him, pumping frantically. He began to thrust his hips non stop, he watched himself spill all over Draco's hand until his head darted up again and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He moaned louder than he had in a very long time, louder than he had ever moaned while he pleasured himself thinking about Draco.

Harry's hand flew to Draco's trousers and began tugging on Draco's re-elated state, hard and fast. Draco's right hand still covered in Harry's come, grabbed Harry's wrist as his left hand seized the back of Harry's neck. He began to shove himself into Harry's grip. It wasn't long until Draco was shooting his orgasm on Harry's spent cock. The two men stood against the kitchen counter, panting, and kissing, their limp cocks brushing against the each others.

"That was so much better than the times I imagined you doing it to me." Draco spoke breathlessly.

"How many times have you imagined this?" Harry asked.

"A few, sometimes in the shower..." Draco spoke as he pulled Harry's trousers up and then pulled his own.

"That night," Harry asked, "after Joe's party, on your birthday...in the shower..."

"You heard me?"

"Yeah, I did more than hear you." Harry answered. "You were thinking about me?"

Draco bit his lower lip, he was embarrassed.

"You left your door open." Harry said.

"Yeah. Maybe part of me hoped that you'd come in."

"I stood right outside, the entire time." Harry confessed, "I... helped myself."

Draco and Harry stood in the kitchen quietly. It was a bit awkward again. Harry summoned for his wand and charmed them clean.

"Why don't you shower while I make breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you shower with me, and we can go out for breakfast?" Draco asked as Harry raised his eyebrow this time. "I am spent Harry, I just want to shower." Draco laughed.

The shower was hot and long, the two men spent more time snogging than cleaning themselves. The steam had overtaken the entire bathroom as they spent what seemed like an hour expressing their desire in new ways.

After breakfast Draco went home to pack an overnight bag as he'd promised Harry that he'd stay the night and go to work from his flat the next day. As Harry returned home, he sat down to write a letter to his friends in England informing them of the new developments in his life. In the evening, Harry headed to Margaux Boulevard to their Owl Post Office to drop off the letter to Hermione and Ron. Later when he met up with Draco he told him about the letter he sent to his friends. When Draco asked what Harry wrote in his letter, Harry answered, "…that I am finally beginning to feel at home in this New Country."

* * *

"Throw your dreams into space _like a kite_, and you do not know what it will bring back, a **new life**, a **new friend**, a **new love**, a **new country**." ~ Anais Nin

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you've enjoyed the story, please let me know what you think. (Sorry if I took too long to update). Please write a review and express your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
